


[CLex][Smallville]破镜重圆

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [59]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex精妙的技巧，游刃有余，令Clark神魂颠倒；Clark精壮的躯体，厚积薄发，令Lex销魂彻骨。一时间，谷仓里，喘息声，翻滚声，插拔声，声声入耳；身热气，动炎气，心燥气，气气蒸腾。口水液，泪水液，精水液，乳液交融；汗臭味，体香味，腥臊味，百味杂陈。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]破镜重圆

[CLex][Smallville]破镜重圆  
Reunion  
注：原作：《Smallville》4-4  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

破镜重圆  
谷仓里。  
Clark阻止了Lex想要报警的提议。  
Lex担忧地检查着谷仓里的环境，以防还有其他袭击。  
虚弱的Clark，氪石溶液从鼻子中流出，他发现，自己似乎恢复了。  
趁着Lex不注意的片刻，Clark解开了自己的衣服，果然，伤痕以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合。  
待Lex转过身来，就只看到Clark穿衣服的身影，而他脸上的淤青，已经消失无踪。  
Lex意味深长地对Clark说，“奇怪，Clark，你眼睛上的伤呢?”  
Clark只得撒谎，“有吗?经过这番折腾，我想我已经好多了。”  
Lex还是很担忧，“我想你最好还是去看看医生。”  
Clark婉拒了Lex的好意，“不必了，Lex。你能在这里，我真的很幸运。”  
Lex无奈地笑了笑。

“对了，Lex，你为什么在这里?”Lex都来了大半天了，Clark这才想起询问Lex的来意，或许他真的喜欢和Lex待在一起的时光吧。  
“我想要给你一样东西”，Lex将一沓文件递给Clark，“这是我搜集的关于你的所有的资料。”  
Clark接过来，随手翻看着文件，内里资料之详，以至很多事情连他自己都不甚了解。  
看着Clark在昏暗的月光下翻读，一抹高深莫测的笑意攀上Lex的嘴角。  
正常人是无法在这种黑暗的光线下看清文字的。  
察觉到Lex的目光的Clark，随口说了句，“我怎么知道你没有留下副本?”  
“我没有，真的。”Lex注视着Clark，情真意切。  
“Lex，如果你真的还珍惜我们的友谊”，Clark针锋相对地注视着Lex，“为什么要欺骗我那么久?”  
。。。。Lex欲言又止，思虑半天，终于还是回答了Clark的疑问，“我不清楚，Clark”， Lex的目光里包含着歉意疑惑真情柔弱等一系列复杂的情感，“我内心里有一个我无法掌控的黑暗的自己。有时候我不禁怀疑，是我自己在诅咒自己，所有的关系全都无疾而终。”  
不久前才被Jor-El洗脑，被Kal-El的毁灭倾向人格占领的Clark，感同身受地安慰着，“Lex，每个人都有黑暗面的。”  
“。。。。是啊”，Lex单薄的身影，孤独地注视着窗外，冷清的月光，让他披上一层拒人千里之外的暗纱，孤单影只，“可是我觉得，我的意志已经渐渐走向黑暗，只有你的友谊能够帮助我停止堕落。它提醒着我，这世界上还有真正的好人，真正在乎我的人。我不会让他们从我身边溜走，只剩下我一个人，越陷越深。”  
。。。。。。Clark不知道该如何安慰Lex，只能静静地倾听，倾听着Lex将一腔苦闷倾泻而出。  
夜已深沉。

已经很晚了，Lex对自己的贸然打扰表示歉意，向Clark辞别。  
“晚安，Clark。”  
靛蓝的月光下，Lex静静地离去，孤单影只，形影相吊。  
“等等，Lex!”突然想起什么的Clark，叫住了Lex。  
楼下的Lex停住了脚步。  
“我还有些事情，想要问你。  
“怎么了?”Lex回过头来。  
。。。。Clark欲言又止。  
察觉到Clark有所顾忌的Lex，贴心地回到了谷仓里，静静地等待Clark的询问。  
“。。。。那个。。。我。。。。。我听同学说。。。只是听说。。。”Clark努力地组织着语言，毕竟，这事实在是难以启齿，“我们之间。。。的关系。。。好像。。。根本不像。。。朋友。”  
“是谁说的?”Lex变的危险起来。  
“Lex，你先等我说完”，Clark连忙阻止Lex，以防同学有难，“他们说。。.说我们。。.比朋友亲密太多，就像是。。。像是。。。”  
“像情侣?”Lex觉得很好笑，“Clark，你一定是在逗我。”  
“不”，Clark打断了Lex的话，“虽然我不了解，但是。。。但是我知道，有男孩之间是那种关系。”  
“Clark，你别多想”， Lex不想再听到Clark再冒出什么奇怪的言论，毕竟解决乱七八糟的青春期关系实在是让人头大，“今晚你好好休息，等明天醒来，就当这一切都没有发生过，好吗?”  
“Lex，你讨厌我吗?”Clark听起来很受伤。  
。。。Lex叹了口气，苦心孤诣地劝解Clark，“Lana有了新男友，这没什么的。失恋只是暂时的，不久后你就会有一场崭新的恋情的。”  
“Lex，对不起。”Clark很抱歉。  
“没什么的，Clark，这都会过去的。”Lex终于释然。  
。。。Clark欲言又止。  
“怎么了?”察觉到Clark长时间没有回应的Lex，不禁有些担忧起来，是不是好不容易重新开始的友谊，又将随风而去。  
“Lex”，Clark终于下定决心，“我知道，对于我们之间的友谊，你一直付出的比我多的多。如果你真的是。。。我可以接受。。。”  
！Lex突然很生气，“Clark，我不需要你的怜悯!还有，不要把我当做你失去Lana的寄托!”  
“Lex，我没有。。。”Clark连忙解释，可是Lex并不想要什么解释。  
“Lex，我伤害你了吗?”Clark小心翼翼地赔罪。  
“。。。你知道吗，Clark”，Lex叹了口气，“是我，不想伤害你。”  
月光冷，孤影寒，冷无言。

“晚安，Clark。”Lex告辞。  
“对不起，Lex”，Clark拦住了他，“我只是。。。只是。。。有些好奇。。。”  
“好奇?”昏暗的月光下，Lex打量着Clark，沉默许久。。  
“所以，你想尝试?”Lex平静地询问着。  
“我。。。我只是。。。不确定，不确定我。。。究竟是不是。。。“Clark解释着，“如果。。。你不是，我去找。。。”  
“不行!”Lex打断了Clark的话，“我不允许你去找别的男人!”  
占有欲爆发的Lex，猛地将Clark拽到面前，清冷的月光下，激情狂吻。

蛟龙入海，长蛇掠株。  
玉石寒潭，乌燕过梁。  
舌海翻腾，齿间留香。

许久，Lex放弃了攻势，松开了Clark，好遐以待地问道，“感觉怎么样?”  
“很棒!”Clark很激动。  
“接下来还要吗?”Lex暧昧地问。  
“当然!”Clark想都没想就答应了。  
闻道此言，Lex伏下身来，在黑暗中，摸索着解开了Clark的裤子。

长风破浪，风起云涌。  
碧海滔天，扶摇九霄。  
口蜜腹剑，吸舔取精

月光下，Clark恋恋不舍地抚摸着Lex光滑的头皮，沙哑的嗓音诉说着深情，“Lex，让我试试。。。”  
Lex松口，同样沙哑地低诉，“你确定?”  
“嗯。”  
Clark小心翼翼地拉起Lex，慢慢地伏下身来，依样画葫芦地解开了Lex的裤子。

平湖秋月，苏堤春晓。  
乱石碎影，残雪初融。  
轻拢慢捻，瓶破浆迸。

冷冷的月色中，Clark缓缓起身，温柔地抚慰着Lex略带冰冷的身躯，喘息着激动地询问，“Lex，接下来怎么做?”  
昏暗中，Lex未做言语，只有此起彼伏的喘息声，和砰砰作响的心跳声，静静荡漾。  
Lex猛地将Clark推倒，在黑暗中，扑了上去。  
月色泠泠，一袭薄纱，笼罩在交缠着的焦灼上，翻云覆雨。

老蜂刺初蕊，新枝横旧叉。  
鹰击长九空，鱼翔浅浪底。  
中流击湍水，浪遏飞竞舟。  
石破天惊处，游龙惊鸿舞。

Lex精妙的技巧，游刃有余，令Clark神魂颠倒；  
Clark精壮的躯体，厚积薄发，令Lex销魂彻骨。  
一时间，谷仓里，  
喘息声，翻滚声，插拔声，声声入耳；  
身热气，动炎气，心燥气，气气蒸腾。  
口水液，泪水液，精水液，乳液交融；  
汗臭味，体香味，腥臊味，百味杂陈。

真是：  
湖上青山翠作堆，葱葱郁郁气佳哉。  
笙歌丛里抽身出，拒霜黄菊为谁开。  
一行白鹭遥天暮，几点黄花满地秋。  
人间所事堪惆怅，秾华如梦水东流。

突然，黑暗中，意乱情迷难舍难分的二人，翻滚交流中，不小心踹倒了望远镜，砰的一声巨响，打破了夜的宁静。  
“Clark?”Jonathan的声音由远及近传来。  
“爸?”陷入情欲无法自拔的Clark，为自己没有提前察觉到异样而心慌意乱，黑暗中慌里慌张地脱离Lex的怀抱，赤身裸体地躲在墙角急忙八促地摸着衣服就穿。  
“Jonathan一定会杀了我的。”同样喘息未定慌里慌张穿衣服的Lex，小声地提醒着，“让他先离开。  
Clark这才反应过来，对着外面心慌意乱地喊着，“爸爸，是我。我看星星时太入迷，不小心把望远镜给拧下来了。”  
“没伤到吧，Clark?”Martha也起来了，在对面的窗台上担忧地问着。  
而Jonathan马上就要进谷仓里了。  
“妈妈，我没事。爸爸，我已经修好望远镜了，你不用过来了。”Clark连忙阻止。  
“真的?”Jonathan表示了疑惑。  
“是真的，已经没事了，爸爸。”说起谎来极不自然的Clark，盼望着父亲没有发现自己的异样。  
“那好，Clark，我不过去了。你早些回房休息。”  
惊魂未定的Clark，看着Jonathan离开的身影，舒了口气。

虽然草草了事意犹未尽，但是今晚已经不可能再继续下去了。  
衣着零落的Clark，深情地拥抱着Lex，“谢谢你，Lex。这是我一生中最美好的夜晚。”  
黑暗中，一丝几不可见的笑意挂上Lex嘴角，旋即消失无踪。  
“你知道吗，Clark”，Lex意味深长地说，“你真的不擅长撒谎。”  
“什么?”对Lex突然冒出的没头没脑的话语，Clark有些没反应过来。  
昏暗的月色中，适才已渐温暖柔情蜜意的Lex，似乎变的冰冷刺骨。  
“所以，你的确在隐藏着什么。”  
!Clark这才反应过来Lex指的是什么，“Lex，你答应过不再调查的!”  
“那你会告诉我你的秘密吗?”Lex的语气里，充满了危险。  
。。。。Clark沉默了。他不能承诺，不能。  
。。。。对视许久，Lex无奈地苦笑，“晚安，Clark。”  
静静离开。

月已高。  
夜无声。  
人无言。

第二天．  
又到了净化血液的时间。  
Lex的私人医生，惊奇地发现，Lex所中的毒素，已经消解，从此不再需要治疗。  
Lex若有所思。

傍晚。  
Luthor公寓，密室。  
密室里的一切，都已经搬空。  
Clark在仆人的带领下走了进来，Lex早已在里面等待。  
“当他们跟我说，Clark下楼了，我真是不敢相信。”Lex轻描淡写地表达着一切。  
“Lex，我来这里，不是相信你已经停止调查，只是——”Clark与Lex的距离越来越近，“你的床技，真的不错。”  
Clark吻了上去。


End file.
